


Земля

by laiichka



Category: Historical RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF, Original Work
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gen, Historical, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Napoleonic Wars, Original Character(s), Unhealthy Relationships, War, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laiichka/pseuds/laiichka
Summary: нам помогала сама земля/война 1812
Kudos: 1





	Земля

Казалось, будто наступила вечная ночь: небо заволок дым, зарево уже не светило, но пепел, везде летал пепел… покрывал деревья, колеи грязи на дороге, черные срубы. Пепел можно было собирать в корзины и распродавать по городам всем жаждущим отдохновения молодым философам.  
Жалко было обманывать того офицера, но и оставаться на месте я не хотела. Абрек, вытаптывая кружево мокрых следов, раздувал ноздри, ополченец боязливо держал его за узду, смотрел на меня слишком открыто и наивно, чтобы я могла это вынести.  
— Вы все-таки не вернетесь?  
— Не думаю.  
— Может, через начальство будет лучше? Сейчас под Москвой неспокойно.  
— Начальству не до меня, поверьте.  
Ночи были темные, не чета петербуржским, и лес превратился в сплошную громаду.  
— Что ж, если Вы решили все, то могу только пожелать Вам удачи, друг мой. Радостно видеть благородные черты и храбрость в наших юношах, но как бы не пришлось Вам столкнуться с чем-то к благородству безразличным…  
— Не бойтесь, Василий Андреич. Я вовсе не такой дурак, каким кажусь.  
Абрек взыграл, захрипел, и я пришпорила его, только взлетела вверх грязь из-под копыт.  
— Благодарю за все!  
Дрожащая в сумерках фигурка помахала мне рукой на прощание и скрылась за поворотом, мелькнул огонь в окне избушки.  
Пусть судьба сама решит, куда я попаду. Мне было все равно – летучий ли отряд, мужнин ли полк, или французский плен. Мне было все равно, а судьбе, конечно же, нет. Эта стерва вообще редко бывала ко мне безразлична, к сожалению.

— Стой, кретин! — шикнул кто-то из темноты.  
Мне зажали рот, затащили в подворотню. Я отбивалась, но он был сильнее меня, держал железной хваткой.  
— Господи, да не дергайся, свои это, свои, дурак, — жарко зашептали мне на ухо.  
Я успокоилась, но вырвалась, в темноте попыталась разглядеть хоть что-нибудь. По улицам полз неверный бурый свет то ли от пожара, то ли от невидимых фонарей, за любым углом могли пробить в темноте голову, и никто не увидел бы трупа. Странные люди шастали, иные сверкали золотом, зажатым подмышкой, иные ржали, но не русским смехом, и остовы сгоревших домов страшно смотрели небом, белевшим через окна.  
— Откуда же мне знать, что это свои?!  
— Был бы я чужой – ты бы валялся с ножом в животе, дурак.  
— Да кто ты такой, чтобы дураком меня называть?!  
Из темноты выглянул мужик, шапка была надвинута чуть ли не до носа. Он оглядел меня с головы до ног, мутно сверкнул глазами.  
— Ты бы еще со знаменем по улицам расхаживал, окаянный, — процедил он.  
Сняв с себя армяк, он накинул его мне на плечи, грубо запахнул и вытолкнул меня обратно на свет, вышел следом сам.  
— Из города я тебя выведу, а до маменьки с папенькой уж сам добирайся, — буркнул он. — Детям нечего на войне делать.

— Hej, ty!  
Мы замерли, я судорожно сжала эфес, запутавшись в одежде. Прошаркал кто-то вслед за нами, два усатых поляка одернули нас.  
— Kim jesteś? Dokąd idziesz? — казенными голосами затявкали они.  
На узкой улочке, спускавшейся в темноту чужого сада, не было никого, кроме нас. Я почувствовала, как мужик за моей спиной засунул руку за пазуху, но опередила его, поклонившись офицерам.  
— Idziemy do domu, panowie. Jesteś my chłopami, panowie.  
— Czy znas zpolski?!  
— Mama i tata byli Polakami, panowie.  
Я кланялась, как болванчик, а вопросы все не кончались, господа офицеры гоготали, хлопая друг друга по плечам, заглядывая мне в лицо.  
— Dlaczego mieszkasz w Rosji?  
— Tak nie wiem, panowie.  
Они заржали еще сильней, загнулись в смехе. Оставили в конце концов нас в покое, шутя отвесили мне подзатыльник, побрели дальше. Бедные, оторванные души, три расстроенных ноты из дома их веселят. Спутник мой смурно глядел исподлобья.  
— Польский знаешь?  
— С идиотами поговорить сумею.  
— Тогда ты мне еще пригодишься, пожалуй.  
Абрек был на месте, спрятанный в пустой конюшне, вороной, он слился с осенней ночью, бесшумно спал. Мужик поднял фонарь, конь растерянно стукнул подковой по прогнившему полу.  
— Это твой?!  
— Да…  
— Сам догадался здесь спрятать?  
— Я не такой дурак, каким кажусь.  
— Разумеется! Ты еще хуже.  
Тихо занимался рассвет, дорога была пуста, но мы все равно свернули в лес, ушли от опушки. Мужик вел Абрека за повод, переступая по знакомым кочкам, останавливался иногда, оглядывался, слушал, как шумит верхушками утренний ветерок.  
— Куда мы идем?  
— Слыхал про летучие отряды?  
— Ну, слыхал. А ты-то тут при чем?  
— А я таким командую.  
Я пискнула. Мужик шел, больше не оборачиваясь, тянул повод. Куковала где-то далеко невидимая кукушка, отмеривала мне дыхание.  
— Как тебя звать-то?  
— Фимка…  
— Коротенько как-то.  
— Я и сам невелик.  
Начали появляться цвета, по небу потянулась лазурь. Меня уже клонило в сон, но испуг пока что был сильнее. Если бы не армяк, я бы окоченела.  
— Могу я узнать Ваше имя?  
— А, уже на Вы!  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Алексашкой меня зовут.  
— Коротенько как-то…  
— Александр Самойлович Фигнер фон Рудемерсбах. Хватит тебе?  
Мне хватило. Я захихикала, укуталась в колючий ворот армяка. Пахло порохом и сеном. Фигнер обернулся, но ничего не сказал, только сощурился в луче солнца, нечаянно пробравшегося сквозь деревья.

Я испуганно натянула чекмень, сжалась, запахнув ворот. Фигнер растерянно моргал, оглядывая бревенчатые стены, замерев на пороге. У меня горели уши, спросонья болело горло, кости ломило от твердой скамьи. Холодное утро светило в слюдяные стеклышки.  
— Нет, ну… Я, конечно, знал…  
Бурка сползла на пол, но я боялась пошевелиться.  
— Но я даже не думал…  
— Что, погонишь меня?  
Он выдохнул, шумно сел. На окне билась последняя муха, навевала тоску.  
— Вот так подбираешь всякое отрепье, и оказываются они потом девицами…  
— А Владимир Самойлыч все знал.  
— Как это?!  
— Он в первое же утро меня раскусил.  
— А мне ничерта не сказал! У, Владимир Самойлыч…  
— Вечно ты людей за дураков держишь, окажись сам хоть раз в дураках.  
Фигнер ничего не ответил, только нахмурился обиженно. То ли его честь взбунтовалась, то ли просто глупая гордыня, но после этого он долго и упорно не разговаривал со мной, не обращал внимания, словно я могла от этого испариться. Но я была рядом, хотел он того или нет. Он ведь так и не прогнал меня, не сказал «уходи».

Наконец все утихло. Развороченный экипаж валялся на боку, телеги сползли в серые канавы, и казаки уже рылись в трофеях, лошади их растерянно водили головами, нюхали грязь дороги без единой травинки. Сеславин бахвалился, гарцевал перед кучкой оборванных французов, построенных второпях. Фигнер чесал затылок, смотрел, как солдаты пытались достать из экипажа хоть что-то ценное, ругаясь и разбрызгивая топотом лужи. Кровь с убитых впитывалась в черную землю, не оставляя после себя и следа, и сколько крови может эта земля вытерпеть?.. А сколько уже вытерпела?..  
Придавленный своим же конем, драгун распластался, выпустив пистолет из рук, так и не выстрелив, красивая каска улетела в сторону, ее подобрал казак, наступив несчастному на запястье. На синем мундире остался светлый след. Драгун открыл глаза, но этого никто не заметил. Он нащупал пистолет, из последних сил вытянул руку, прямо в спину Фигнера.  
— Ах, несчастная ты тварь!  
Я рубанула саблей, драгун, подавившись кровью, упал обратно в грязь. Владимир соскочил с коня, но драгун уже умер. Фигнер обернулся, всплеснул руками.  
— Это что за выходки?!  
— Он тебя убить пытался!  
— Кто, мертвец?  
— Он был жив, пока я его не зарубила!  
— Какая мудрая мысль, однако.  
— Мог бы и поблагодарить.  
Он фыркнул, солдат, протягивавший чей-то портфель, найденный в экипаже, и тот насмешливо поднял бровь. Один только Владимир шепнул мне, прошлепав мимо:  
— А я все видел.  
Я отмахнулась, вытирая саблю о сено, рассыпавшееся из телеги. Вечером Фигнер подошел ко мне, отворачиваясь от света костра.  
— Прошу прощения. Я был неправ.  
Не прожевывая кашу, я кивнула.  
— Спасибо тебе.  
И ушел. Каша встала поперек горла, и костер почему-то расплылся.

В штабе царила неприятная и непривычная мне сутолока. Мне казалось, что вот-вот меня схватят за локоть, заглянут в лицо, припрут к стенке, но всем было не до меня. Тени не успевали отбрасываться, лица тоже сливались в одно, свечей на всех не хватало. Сумрачный Ермолов темнел профилем, не сразу понял, что мы зашли. Разговоры про цифры, про фураж, хвастовство… Я чуть ли не дремала стоя, не спавши уже несколько суток.  
— А это-то кто такой?  
Фигнер мельком обернулся, будто бы забыв, что притащил меня с собой.  
— Так, кроличья лапка.  
Ермолов устало потер глаза, вздохнул тяжело, в полумраке стал похожим на разбуженного медведя. Еще одно кривлянье, и он пустит в ход когти, с ладонь каждый.  
— У вас все?  
— Э-э-э… Ваше Высокоблагородие… пленных – как мух. Куда их, с кем их?  
— Фигнер…  
— Фимка, выйди.  
Вступившим на русскую землю с оружием – смерть.

Вереница пленных и вправду была бесконечной. У них будто бы не осталось лиц, не было больше людей – только пленные, измученные и замерзшие, закутанные в лохмотья, замотанные в пожитки. Казак пикой выбил из рук какого-то дурака пустой серебряный оклад. Я прятала слезы, закрывшись широким воротом шинели. Командиры торжествовали, счет шел на десятки, скоро перевалил за сотню.  
Ночью я закрывала уши, забившись в угол лавки под иконами. Деревенская баба, хозяйка избы, с красным от печи лицом, печально на меня поглядывала. Снаружи доносились крики, без разбору, выстрелы чередой. Потом стало тихо.  
Братья с офицерами зашли в избу в пару и смехе, но видно, что перепуганные, занесли запах пороха и морозца. Фигнер засмеялся над моей слезливой физиономией.  
— Что ты?! Начальство надо слушаться!  
— Начальство не право.  
— Он уж поболе тебя понимает. Все! Я голодный, кровушкой одной сыт не будешь!  
Он захохотал, баба, покачав головой, перекрестилась на бурые иконы.  
Утром, когда мы выезжали из деревни, Фигнер с опухшим после дурного сна лицом остановил коня на пригорке. Внизу еще полз туман, роса стояла в воздухе, и уродливая, взрытая замерзшими комьями земля могилы будто бы смотрела на него в ответ.

Еще одна поездка в штаб, еще один немой пожар у Фигнера в крови. Я не пошла с ним к Ермолову, прослышав, что Денис Васильевич тоже здесь. Серж отыскал меня, увел знакомиться с отрядом, знакомство это было похоже на глоток свежего воздуха. Вспомнились и забавы, давно ушедшие вместе с юностью, но ни на миг не постарел Давыдов, словно только вчера он волочился за Аглаей, хотя и возмущенно отрицал это сейчас, давясь дымом из трубки.  
— Что Вы, княгиня, в Сеславинском отряде?  
— Нет, moncherami, у Фигнера.  
— И каково? Я слышал много приятного.  
— Боюсь, мое суждение будет предвзято.  
Давыдов хитренько улыбнулся, но тут же отвлекся, на него налетело очередное воспоминание, требовавшее безотлагательных вздохов и криков.  
Я ушла вечером, еще до заката, чтобы не было так тяжело прощаться ночью, когда, я знаю, Давыдов бы достал гитару, а Серж печально бы тянул лицо, отказываясь шутить. Абрек лопал яблоко с руки, щекотал мозоли бархатными губами. Владимир, то и дело переругиваясь со штабным, перебежал от избы к избе, не заметив меня.  
Фигнер появился ближе к ночи, отчего-то сутулый, раздражительный.  
— Что Алексей Петрович? Младенцев не приказал резать еще?  
Грохнув карабином о порог, Фигнер уставился на меня, желая задавить, если не руками, то хотя бы взглядом. Я не отвернулась.  
— Ты делаешь все, чтобы я прогнал тебя прочь.  
— Если бы не я, ты бы давно лишился последних остатков рассудка, Александр Самойлыч.  
— Без него, может, и спокойней бы было.  
В твоей боли нет моей вины, и ты сам о том знаешь. Любое молчание – яд. Жизнь была построена на обмане, но его остов уже прогнил и вскорости должен был рухнуть.

Болезнь подкралась незаметно. Сначала я просто дрожала в ознобе, выпадая из мира, скорчившись в седле, дышала через раз, хрипела кашлем. Потом я свалилась в жару, меня оставили в деревне под присмотром какой-то вековой старухи. Жар прошел быстро. Едва проснувшись, я вернулась в отряд, но никто не мог радоваться – голодные, злые, остервеневшие от бесконечных засад и стычек, ночевавшие где попало – радости больше не было, забылась человеческая натура, превратились в полузверей.  
В первом же селе навстречу нам выбежала растрепанная баба в рваной одежде, и на колокольне гулко забил набат. Братья вместе с казаками, не глядя на бабу, поскакали на холм, к белевшей в сумерках церкви, солдаты стреляли вдоль улиц, вытаскивали французов, рубили куда попало, как попало, а я слезла с лошади, остановила женщину, еле завела ее за дом, укрывшись от стрельбы. То ругаясь, то снова заходясь в рыданиях, она хватала меня за руки, не понимая и не слушая. Голое плечо рассекали грязные царапины, голова была непокрыта. Я сняла шинель, набросила ей на плечи, утешая, все бормоча какие-то нелепицы, протянула ей фляжку, и она жадно ее опрокинула.  
Пока все не утихло, я не отходила от нее, Абрек, уже привыкший к выстрелам, то и дело поводил ушами, прислушиваясь к всхлипам бабы.  
Мимо пробежал, ошалело оглядываясь, денщик одного из офицеров. Увидев меня, он закричал, схватил за локоть, потащил по деревне, не слушая моей ругани, больно толкая в плечо, впихнул меня в черный зев церкви.  
— Где этот герой-гуманист, философ, черт бы его побрал?!  
Фигнер расхаживал, перешагивая через трупы, с сабли сползала густая кровь, но он будто не замечал этого, одичало оглядываясь. Французов вывели, или зарезали, занесли больше огня. Церковь осквернили, бездумно и беспощадно, с жестокостью, в которую сложно было поверить, и глаза не видели. Фигнер заметил меня, я готова была убежать, но он стиснул мою руку, кричал, сам не слыша. По пыли ползли лужи крови, светлые юбки были разодраны, у иконостаса лежали голые тела, потерявшие цвета, в пятнах, в размазанной крови, своей и чужой, я попыталась закрыть лицо, но Фигнер не дал, толкнул, заставляя смотреть, заставляя понимать.  
— Их ты жалеешь?! Убийцам хочешь сохранить жизни?!  
— Я ничего не хочу.  
— Посмотри! Ребенка, как свинью, зарезали палашом! Жалко тебе их?!  
— Пусти меня!  
— Видишь, что они сделали?!  
— Вижу, пусти меня!  
— Разрешишь, может быть, в этот раз расстрелять?!  
— Пусти…  
Я вырвалась, выбежала на воздух, и меня стошнило желчью, я скрючилась на ступеньках, закатывая глаза, закашлялась, нутро все дергалось в бесплодных потугах.  
Французов, уже раненных, избитых, строили на кладбище за церковью. Жалкие фигурки шевелились, как бумажные в театре теней, белела последняя полоска заката над пустым полем. В сумерках вспыхнули запалы, и фигурки повалились, одна на другую, с оборвавшимися криками. Я смотрела, не отрываясь, как их растаскивают за ноги, снимают шлемы, забирают оставшееся оружие, и только тогда отвернулась, когда упал в яму последний ком земли, и солдаты, переругиваясь, потянулись с кладбища.  
Церковь вычистили, как могли. Убитые женщины лежали, накрытые кто чем, бессловесные, отмщенные. Круговая порука, месть эта может длиться бесконечно. За мною тоже стояло две души, за которые хотелось пролить кровь.  
Фигнер, стоя на коленях, бормотал молитву, огонь оставленного кем-то факела плясал по резьбе киотов и золоту царских врат. Я подошла к нему, он тут же замолчал, небрежно перекрестился и поднялся с колен.  
— Не стоило мне этого делать.  
— Чего?  
— Ты же только выздоровела.  
Я смутилась, хотя и странно было чувствовать такое тепло.  
— Я должна была это увидеть своими глазами, чтобы понять.  
— Женщинам нельзя на такое смотреть.  
— Женщинам смотреть нельзя, зато резать их можно – ох уж эта война!  
— Нельзя… Была бы моя воля – ты бы отправилась домой.  
— Друг мой сердечный… Ты понимаешь, что это в твоей власти?..  
Он покачал головой, упорно не смотрел на меня, только обращался к оскверненным иконам с выцарапанными ликами, с угольными надписями. Я взяла его за руку, просто, не думая, и он сжал мою ладонь. Думать было тяжело, приходилось заставлять себя, взращивать разум заново, через силу. Поэтому то, что уже проросло само, надо было беречь, как напоминание о том, что человеческое еще теплилось в нас.

Осень растеряла краски, и все засыпал снег, лужи на дорогах затянуло медальонами тонкого льда. Очередная стычка в нашу пользу. Отряды Фигнера и Сеславина слились в один, но другие партизаны держались подальше, в том числе, как бы это ни было для меня печальным, Давыдов. Ссору их я перенести не могла, хотя сам Фигнер и не думал о ней ни до, ни после, а Давыдов все ещё держался веры в справедливость. Серж со скрипом отпускал меня обратно, когда я навещала его, грозился выдать меня Петру, скрутить и отвезти в Петербург, ещё бог знает чего, но так и не привел угрозы в жизнь, идя на поводу своих капризов.  
Армии двигалась невидимыми, но страшными массами по разорённым уже деревням и дороге. Нам не было страшно, – помогала сама земля,– а отступавшие боялись всего: покоя они не знали ни минуты, доведённые до предела постоянными укусами как партизанских отрядов, так и толпами обычных крестьян, которых никто не учил, никто не заставлял, но пугали они, может, поболе нас.  
Снова побеждённых выводили цепочкой на опушку, ряд изб светился вечерними лучинками. Я проверяла, не спрятал ли один из них за пазухой пистолета, хлопала по грязным лохмотьям, не глядя им в глаза. Один из солдат всхлипнул, наклонился ко мне.  
— Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver?  
Я давно не говорила по-французски, забыла, как щебетала на нем вместе с Пти, как пусто болтала на вечерах, мимолетом в вальсе, как перешептывалась, говоря то, что русский выразить не мог.  
— La mort.


End file.
